


Surprise

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thong-related blurb that I wrote a while ago and forgot to post.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Chris has just shoved a giant meat and cheese covered nacho into his mouth when Darren announces, "I'm wearing my Cheerios thong!" loudly. 

Chris chokes. 

Darren had texted him a picture of the prop a week ago when they'd blocked the scene with the caption "aw yeah its gettin hot in here" and then followed it up with a close-up shot of his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

"That's--nice," Chris says, mopping nacho cheese sauce off of his chin. 

"It is supportive, but scratchy."

"Have you been waiting all week to tell me this in public?"

Darren pauses, putting on a dramatic thinky face. "Yyyyyyyyy-no. Okay, confession time: I just kind of ran out of underwear and as a gag gift Jane bought me a whole freakin' shopping bag of thongs and they were right there when I got dressed this morning."

Chris snorts. "Man, don't even try with that laundry shit. I know you just buy new underwear when you run out. Which is hilarious, since you still own every t-shirt you've ever had since middle school and somehow manage to hold onto shoes like children."

"Don't analyze me, Colfer, or we'll have a little talk about your 'I will never wear skinny jeans no no not ever' vow and how it's broken, broken, broken."

Chris glares. Fiercely. It's sort of like being glared at by a very gay Irish elfling. "Okay. Retrieving the gauntlet." He continues inhaling the nachos. "So tell me all about it. Is it sparkly, is it lacy, does it make you feel like a princess?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Darren sighs. "I am so glad that you understand."

Chris throws a lime wedge at Darren's forehead. It bounces off with a satisfying little thunk. "Can I see it?" Gauntlet re-thrown.

Darren grins, leaning back in his chair. The little tummy he's developed as of late, stuffed now with Mexican food, hangs over the tight waist of his jeans.

"Only if you promise to be nice to it."

Chris touches their feet together under the table. "We'll see. I do owe you one."


End file.
